According To Plan
by Rayder
Summary: Can't rush these things, can we gentlemen? Balthier smirked. Telling the women we love how we really feel about them?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with FFXII, except a copy of the game and the shiny, collectors edition hint book.

I'm almost ashamed to admit that I've had FFXII lying around my house since it was released here in Aus in February, and I still haven't finished it yet. I blame actually working in a video game store for my lack of progress; every week something new comes along and distracts my attention. Oh well, 'before thirteen comes out' I've told myself.

Anyway, because I am a bit lazy, I've watched all the cut scenes and I know how the game ends, even though I'm not halfway through the game itself. The story takes place three years post game, with Larsa celebrating his sixteenth birthday which means a reunion for all our fave characters. I'm not going to make mention of any pairings here, you'll simply have to read to find out what happens.

Without any more preamble from me then, let's get started!

**According To Plan**

**Chapter One: Preparation**

It was a particularly fine day in Archades. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and all of Archades' citizens were milling about in the city's streets, enjoying the weather.

Even underneath the heavy armour, Judge Magister Gabranth had also been enjoying the bright sunshine, wandering about the Imperial palace training grounds, observing this years apprentices. It reminded him very much of his own years of apprenticeship with the Dalmascan army.

"Judge Gabranth, sir!" A young page boy was hurrying towards him, his cheeks flushed at having to address the high ranking official.

Basch snapped out of his reverie and turned to the small boy. "Yes?"

"Emperor Larsa requests an audience with you, Sir," the boy rushed out in one breath.

"Oh? And where is his lordship this morning?" Basch asked the boy politely.

"In the drawing room, Sir," came the stammered reply.

"Thank you," Basch gave the page a curt nod and the boy darted off, as Basch left the training grounds and made his way to the Emperor's drawing room.

----------

Emperor Larsa Solidor was sat at the table outside on the balcony of his drawing room, and not taking an ounce of notice of the bright sunshine. Basch had to stifle the urge to chuckle at his liege. Upon approaching the desk, Basch noticed there were several official Senate documents spread out in front of Larsa, but he was ignoring them all. Clutched in both hands was a piece of parchment, its message written in very neat cursive handwriting. Basch didn't have to guess who the letter was from; no paper drafted by any senator that simply required the Emperor to read, sign and seal, ever made him smile like _that_.

Basch removed his helmet and cleared his throat. "You called my lord?"

The deep voice startled Larsa out of his daze, and he quickly tried to gather himself, much to Basch's amusement.

"Ah, yes, Basch. Excellent, your here. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

The amused look disappeared from Basch's face to be replaced with one of rapt attention.

"It's nothing serious," Larsa reassured him with a small smile. "I just wanted to go over a few housekeeping issues regarding my sixteenth birthday celebrations."

"Oh," Basch looked relieved. "Very well, continue my lord."

Of course; it was all Larsa had been speaking of for the past few weeks. Politics had taken a backseat in the Emperor's mind as his sixteenth birthday drew closer.

Larsa stood from his chair and moved out from behind his desk. He walked over to the balcony rail and leaned back against it, hands clasped in front of his midsection.

"Firstly, I am pleased to report that every guest who received an invitation to the ball will be attending."

Basch's face had turned serious once again. "_All guests_?" he repeated. "My lord, that's close to two hundred people!"

Larsa made a face. "Yes, well, formalities dictate who I must and must not invite to events such as these, even if it is one celebrating my own birth. No matter," Larsa dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"It's the guests who will be attending that did not merit an invitation that I'm more concerned about."

"As am I," Basch said seriously.

"And after much deliberation, I've decided that you are not to supervise security for this event and I have given you night off duty."

Well, that was unexpected.

Basch could hardly believe his ears and opened his mouth to argue, but Larsa cut him off.

"My lord-"

"No, Basch!" Larsa said sternly. "You are to have the evening off and attend as a guest. I am confident Judge Zargabaath is more than capable of organising patrols around the palace grounds and checkpoints at all entrances and exits. Furthermore, to see that you do enjoy yourself, I've arranged for you to escort Queen Ashe to the ball." Larsa paused before adding "After all, Penelo did say in her last letter that Lady Ashe missed you."

Basch wished he hadn't taken his helmet off; he was sure his cheeks had gone pink. Him? Escorting Queen Ashe to a ball? Basch failed to note the smug look on the Emperor's face as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Larsa decided to interpret his top judge's stunned silence as acceptance. "Good! I didn't think you would object. Now," Larsa pushed himself off of the railing and strode back to the table. "There are several important guests arriving tomorrow afternoon and I'll be greeting them as they land in the Aerodome. I am going to check that their rooms and being prepared and then I've got some errands to attend to." Larsa folded up Penelo's letter and pocketed it in his robe.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Basch seemed to have recovered himself from his shock.

"No, that won't be necessary thank you, Basch," Larsa took a small step forward and peered at the older man. "Are you feeling alright? You do look rather pale."

"I'm fine," Basch replied gruffly, but Larsa wasn't listening.

"Perhaps I've overworked you as of late," Larsa was talking more to himself than to Basch.

"I'm fine!" the disgruntled judge insisted once more.

"Well, if you say so, but take the afternoon to do whatever you wish. I think this week may turn a little hectic, so do try to get some rest and feel better," Larsa advised.

Basch resisted from repeating "I'm fine," so he donned his helmet instead and faced the Emperor. "Will that be all your Excellency?"

"Yes Gabranth, you are dismissed."

Basch gave a curt nod and Larsa watched as he retreated back inside from the balcony and disappeared into the palace, the sounds of his heavy footsteps fading into the background.

Even though he knew he was alone, Larsa quickly checked over his shoulder before opening the top desk drawer. His face broke into a broad grin as he pulled out a small leather pouch. Pulling at the drawstrings, Larsa tipped the contents into the palm of his left hand. He held the ring up in front of his face for inspection, marveling at how the sunlight glinted off the stone set in the simple gold band.

"Not to worry," Larsa said to himself as he placed the ring back in its pouch, tugging hard at the drawstrings and pocketing it with Penelo's letter. "All is going according to plan."

-------------------------------------------------------

I hope that wasn't too short for a first chapter. Only, I don't want to give too much away -well I made a few things a touch obvious- because I've got a bit planned for this story. So essentially, if my plans go accordingly, then perhaps this won't turn out too bad. As I said at the start, I haven't finished the game yet, but I've seen all the cut scenes and obviously, I know how it ends- so if the characters appear OOC, and then feel free to point me in the right direction.

Reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Rayder


End file.
